


The Forgotten

by Metaderivative



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Matt Murdock, Tony Stark survives the Snap, Translated from Español | Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/pseuds/Metaderivative
Summary: Peter discovers that, after five years that felt like the blink of an eye for him, his family has moved on without looking back. Feeling like an invisible ghost without a place to belong, he returns to the only person who has never failed him.Translation of "Los Olvidados" by Nessa90610.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	The Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note by Nessa90610: 
> 
> This is an idea that came from nowhere without being edited or fully developed. So I don't know who will read this or if they'll like it. But I hope that criticism isn't too hard if there is any. 
> 
> As you'll already know, nothing of this is mine, everything belongs to Marvel, Sony, and Disney. Even the idea isn't original, as there are many similar and better-written works.

Peter couldn't bear the fact that he'd lost five years of his life that he'd never recover. 

The worst was the changes this brought to his life. 

Like the fact that his aunt had re-married, had sold the old apartment along with all of his keepsakes and his most cherished treasures. 

Or like the fact that Mr. Stark had married Pepper and now they had a daughter together. 

He couldn't stand his feelings of jealousy, guilt, and abandonment. He couldn't escape feeling that he'd been replaced in the lives of his loved ones, as if the memory of him had been swept under the carpet for them to start a new chapter. As if he'd never existed. 

So too his best friends, Ned and MJ, were now adults following their dreams. Ned had married Betty Brant and they were living their lives happily in Los Angeles. And MJ had started a non-for-profit NGO and was spending her life traveling from one place to another, fighting for women's rights in developing countries. 

He felt more alone than ever. He no longer had anyone to share his pain, or to share his happiness, though he no longer had much of that. He no longer had reasons to smile, or even to fake a smile. 

Spider-Man was the only thing that gave him the strength to get out of bed each morning and continue living. 

But while Spider-Man still continued to be necessary and -- it seemed -- much-loved by the majority of New Yorkers, there was no longer a place for Peter Parker in anyone's life. And that's what hurt the most. 

So he decided that, if nobody needed him anymore, he wouldn't stay and be a hindrance for anyone in his life. For this reason he completed high school early. And, with the help of his good friend, Matt Murdock, who was like an older brother to Peter -- and rightly so for understanding how Peter felt: to return from the Snap to discover that he'd lost five years of his life and on top of it all that the people he'd loved had carried on with their lives, without looking back. 

With Matt's help, he managed to get himself declared an emancipated minor. As a result he was automatically granted access to an escrow worth over 250 million dollars thanks to his parents' foresight to assure a future for their son by investing in the stock market. What's more, he inherited his parents' old house, located a few blocks from Empire State University where he had enrolled to obtain four doctoral degrees in Biochemistry, Quantitative Physics, Nuclear Engineering, and Bioenvironmental Technology with specialization in Robotics and Astrophysics. 

He and Matt had become very close. Rooted in their personal tragedies, they clung to each other, passing nearly all their time together when Peter wasn't at the University and Matt was free from the cases of his law firm, now affiliated with Jessica Jones as investigator and Jennifer Walters as law partner. Foggy Nelson and Karen Page had gone on separate paths to work as independent professionals with friends of their own; the connection among the three of them just wasn't the same anymore.

Peter and Matt's time together extended to patrols: Daredevil and Spider-Man could be seen collaborating, growing more and more as superheroes and as vigilantes as they fought crime and helped the little guy. 

And, during all this, they never once looked back to those who had so easily forgotten them. 

Together they survived and moved forward, like they'd always done. With time the wounds will heal and all the torment they'd gone through will be just an echo of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> [Translator's note]  
Give feedback to the original author, Nessa90610!
> 
> Author's note:  
Well, sorry that it's been so brief, but if you arrived this far, I thank you from my soul. 
> 
> Please do not be too hard with criticism. 
> 
> And definitely, if anyone feels inspired by this story, I openly invite you to develop your own works. For me, this would be a great honor.


End file.
